Hopeless Case
by gyo mapuri
Summary: Kuroro hired Illumi to assassinate the mafia but unexpectedly,he fell in love with this assassin.To make matters worse,Illumi loved somebody who doesn't even know his existence!Ouch!Could Danchou make his angel love him?or is it simply a hopeless case?
1. Chapter 1:Contracts and Payments

**CHAPTER 1: CONTRACTS AND PAYMENTS**

"Good morning, sir. I have finished the financial statements. Shall I present a worksheet?"

Kuroro's eyes gazed on that sweet face. "No need. Just prepare the presentation for the next week's conference."

"Yes, sir." Illumi bowed politely and turned towards the door.

"Mr. Zaoldyeck," he called.

"Yes?" Illumi faced him.

"I - I... just..." Ah! Stammering again! "D-do you... D- d-do you... Do you have a- a... Do you have an appointment this afternoon?" _Phew!_ He got it out finally.

"No, sir. Why do you ask?" Those wide angelic eyes looked at him with uttermost innocence.

"I - I just want to ask if I can - can...I just... want to ask if- if- if..I- I just... never mind. You may go."

Kuroro closed his eyes as he heard the soft click of the door. Ah! When would he be able to say it right? Or should he? Illumi might laugh at him. But he can't deny that his heart beats at it's highest magnitude whenever they are near each other. His prided rationality and calmness vanishes like a thin puff of cigarette smoke when his sight perceives Illumi - even just his shadow.

Of course he's not an okama! Never! Kadiri! He's a straightforward guy down to his bones. He had admired some guys who are intelligent and skilled enough to compete with him. They gained his respect. But this... this is a different kind of attraction, isn't it? Not just a mere admiration. Is it love? _WHAT?!_ his mind screamed. _It can't be! It mustn't be!_

All those years in his life, he was in control of his own mind, no emotions, there is calmness. Then Illumi came along and destroyed the order that had been enveloping his solitary world.

Yeah, all right. He's in love. So what? But this attraction was so hard for him to bear. Even harder when he discovered Illumi's engagement with a woman named Kumiko (arranged by his parents of course).

Okay, boys are for girls and girls are for boys. But he broke away with that idea the day he first set his eyes on Illumi two years ago...

...

_It was a hard day for the Ryodan. Ubogin was gone and there wasn't any candidate for replacement. The brave brown-eyed boy held hostage by his friends can never ever compare to Spider Eleven's prowess in fighting. He was too soft. He could never be the proper replacement. _

_Kuroro cupped his chin with his hands. That chain-user was indeed a genius. They never expected that the strongest member could be easily eliminated by an amateur fighter. _

_Screeching sounds disturbed his thoughts. He could feel a strong aura wrap the area he was in. 'He's here', he thought. He contacted an assassin firm - the Zaoldyeck Firm to be exact. The mafia is doing it's best to eradicate the Ryodan. They're a nuisance. They must die. He knew very well about the elders who are killed by Ubogin and the rest, but a considerable number survived waiting for their turn for vengeance. He cannot permit that to happen. The Ryodan must survive._

_He smiled. Now, the organization is sure of their destiny. The Zaoldyeck he contacted is willing to do the job he offered for ten million jennies. It's not going to be a Pyhrric victory though. The amount he offered is quite enough to get rid secretly of those enemies._

_Now, he could feel the aura closer to him. _

_Zaoldyeck. The legend. That clan was mysterious. even a single photograph of one of it's kin is worth a billion jennies. Yet he is going to see one of them, in this coffee shop, today. He wondered how they looked like. Are they muscular fellows who have rings and scars like Franklin? Or graceful and fair like Feitan? Or cute and playful like Shalnark? Or seriously handsome like him?_

_"Excuse me. You are Rushifuru, right? Kuroro Rushifuru," a cold voice asked._

_"Yes," he replied. Then he turned his head to look at the person in front of him. And he was astounded. He saw an angel with the fairest radiant skin he had ever seen in his whole life."Waiter," he called. "A pair of coffee and croissants please." The waiter left._

_"Good morning. I am Illumi Zaoldyeck. Now let's talk about business. The offer you told my secretary yesterday..."_

_He was talking to this guy all right, but Kuroro cannot concentrate on his words. He spoke without noticing what his words meant. For the very first time in his twenty-six years of living in this world, he was tongue- tied. And he barely noticed that he had outstretched his hand on the table._

_" Nice to meet you,too, Mr. Rushifuru." Illumi grasped his hand and before he knew it, he felt as if he had undergone a terrible electric shock._

_"Are you all right, Mr.?" Illumi asked without emotion._

_Kuroro nodded feverishly and withdrew his hand. "S-so are you willing to accept the job?" He is trying to get serious._

_The angelic face looked direct to his eyes. " I have already accepted it three minutes ago. Are you listening?"_

_He was caught off-guard! "W-what?! O-of course I am! I am! Yeah, I - I really do..."_

_"You say so. Anyway..." Illumi was explaining to him about the assassination plan but Kuroro fidgeted every now and then. Sweat was flowing all over him. The ceiling fans of the coffee shop did not help suppress the hot sting in his groin. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself..but it's just too hard for him to take his eyes off that face._

_Those wide black eyes would scare anybody looking at them. They were beautifully shaped though, rounded and black. But devoid of any emotion. Can't even reflect a thing he is looking at. Very much alike to that of a machine. Lifeless. Yet those emotionless eyes took his breath away._

_That high-bridged nose was perfect above that thin lips which moved slightly as he spoke in that calm, soothing voice. Ah! Like an angel's song to his ears. He closed his eyes dreamily imagining that he was feeling the soft,waist-length,silky-black hair in his hands. How he wished to wrap that graceful yet muscular body in his arms..._

_"Hey, are you listening?" Illumi disturbed his thoughts._

_"W-what? O-okay, you're welcome."_

_Those brows slightly knitted. "All right. The deal is on. But you must never forget the payment. Five million jennies plus the job."_

_Now it's time for his brows to knit. "What job?"_

_"You're a very forgetful person, Mr. Rushifuru. You have agreed thirty-five minutes ago to find me an ordinary job. To state the reason again, I want to stay away from my parents as soon as possible. I don't want to marry the princess they have arranged for me. Get it?"_

_"Get it," he replied._

_"So, goodbye for now. The mission will be accomplished tomorrow night. Don't forget about your payment. I'll wait for your call. See you again, Mr. Rushifuru." Illumi streched his hand on the table. _

_Kuroro looked intently at that soft delicate figure in front of him. Shall he grasp it or not?_

_Before he knew it, Illumi had shaken his hand. "Nice meeting you," he whispered to the air as Illumi stood and went away from his sight._

_..._

Kuroro sighed remembering those moments. Now that the fraud with Kurapika was over, Illumi made him "pay" the payment he had signed on contract: the **job**. A year ago, Illumi went to the office of the manufacturing corporation he had built telling him that he needs the job immediately lest his parents find out about his running away. Since the auditing area is vacant, he quickly stationed Illumi there.

_Kuso! This is crazy!_ He hated this setup. He can't concentrate on his job knowing that Illumi is around. But what could he possibly do? Illumi is an efficient auditor and an asset of his company. He can't just fire somebody because of these crazy feelings! Not a good employee. Never an efficient one.

But he is just doing his very best to control himself. What if his heart overpowers his mind? What if he is tempted again to - _No! No please!_ He can't possibly do that!

Ah! This is absolutely an insanity! He must kill it as soon as possible! But it's such a sweet insanity, isn't it?

_Argh! Kuso! Bakero! Letse! Bwisit!Ah!_


	2. Chapter 2:Reckless emotions

DISCLAIMER:HxH IS NOT MINE.

While Kuroro's mind is getting crazy over Illumi, this Zaoldyeck dreams of somebody else. Wha! Poor Kuro! And who is this third party by the way? Hmmm... Just read it. Enjoy!:-)gyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 2: RECKLESS EMOTIONS**

Illumi stared blankly at the monitor of his computer. It seems like he had grown a bit prone to day-dreaming. Uh! He badly wanted to see that face again. He shook his head. A hopeless case like this should be completely forgotten by a true assassin like him. And he's a professional killer, right? A Zaoldyeck to be exact. Why can't he just put that face out of his memory? Even his job was affected by such unimportant thought. Why can't he just forget such unexpected encounter?

His fingers automatically went on the keyboard. No. He can't just neglect these financial statements in front of him. After three seconds, he closed his eyes. Ah! Even a small thought of that face drives him crazy! He sighed.

He gazed at the Statement of Financial Position he has to audit. He is an expert accountant yet he can't simply understand even a single character encoded therein. Well, maybe he needs to relax for a while. Auditing is not an easy job, you know. He saved his files and turned the computer off. Then he stood up and smoothened the collar of his coat. _All right_, he thought. _Relax okay? Meditate. Empty your thoughts. No more thinking._

_But – but those golden eyes were simply exhilirating. Too beautiful.. Too.._

_Hey!_ He instantly alarmed his senses. _No more thinking I said! _

But he can't just deny himself of such aesthetic thought. And why must he be ashamed? Those memories are only between him and himself, right? So _why must thou deprive thyself?_

He shook his head harder than ever. He needs to get home quickly before he is taken again into a state of temporary insanity. In a fast pace, he walked towards the elevator. He bumped into a sturdy figure as tall as himself. Heaving an irritated sigh, walked past that person and headed to the open door in front of him. His finger pressed that square button leading to the ground floor. The door halfway closed when a hand forced it to open and went inside.

"Hey," a baritone voice said. "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

His eyes looked up. "Oh, Boss, " he replied unassumingly. "I never thought it was you. I'm sorry," he said calmly without emotion. He was grateful though. Kuroro disturbed his thoughts. That was a great move.

"Okay. You're forgiven."

A deep silence followed. Illumi turned his face to the left. He hates it when somebody looks at him too closely. He feels... ashamed..?..or whatever it is... Does he have some dirt on his face? Is his coat crumpled? Argh! His boss was getting on his nerves! Good thing that he always manages to look calm and serene even if the anger and irritation inside of him wanted to burst forcefully like a terrible volcanic eruption.

The elevator door opened. He went out as calmly as he could still wearing the expressionless mask on his face. Well done. The "thought" he wanted to get rid of a while ago had vanished like a bubble. Thanks to Kuroro by the way.

His feet took him to the garage. He immediately spotted his car.

...

...

...

Kuroro stood still as he saw Illumi's car speed away from his sight. He could tactfully read that his auditor does everything to drive him away. Did he make anything wrong? Did that bumping style irritate his angel? _Oh! Wrong move._

He took a deep breath. Maybe Illumi can't ever accept his feelings. He won't even befriend him. He is the boss, all right, but he knows too well that this employer-employee relationship existed because of a written agreement he signed two years ago. He could break that contract but if he does so, he will lose sight of his, well, his... his...

_Ah!_ Why can't he just admit that he loved Illumi? He's madly in love as of this very moment and of the other days to come. He had never felt anything like this before. Oh! How he wanted to return to that serenity he had been in long before he met the individual who drove his senses hotter than the sun! He is getting terribly insane!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is. It's not as exciting as the first chapter and this one is too short, but I hope you'll appreciate it. I'm thinking of adding another chapter so as to explain the "third party" effect. Tnx for reading. I hope you'll review. TC. :-)gyo


	3. Chapter 3:The Encounter

HXH IS NOT MINE.

Hi there! This is for continuation. While Kuroro was madly doing his best to get closer to Illumi, this auditor thinks about someone he accidentally met two years ago. Whew! Just keep on reading. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER THREE: THE ENCOUNTER**

Darkness filled every corner of the serene room except for dim strands of the postlight's pale glow. Illumi sighed. So dark. Just like the way it was when he saw those eyes hovering over his face. Ah! Why can't he just get rid of that memory? Two years have passed yet the thought of it haunts his head time and time again.

He had already left his office work just to do some meditation yet those eyes alone transport his senses back to a dimension of total irrationality. Where is his sanity? Gone with the wind? _No!_

Those pale lights faced their ultimate end as the thick, black curtains blocked their path.

Maybe those memories would haunt him forever. Maybe he must reminisce those moments once more. Perhaps it would vanish from his mind as the clock continues it's ticking job. Time would heal… It certainly will…

Eh? What HEAL? _Uh… Don't know…_

He closed his eyes.

_TWO YEARS AGO._

_Showers of rain pitter-pattered on the roof of a solitary home in Nanka Village, York Shin. Serenity enveloped the area. Not a sound could be heard; everything is still. The weird tranquility would give any visitor an eerie, unwelcoming aura._

_Seemingly lifeless black eyes roamed the place. It has been such a boring moment. No clients, nothing to do. Illumi heaved a deep sigh. He extended his time alright, but nine o'clock in the evening was the regular off-hours his family's company could offer as maximum. But he can't just sleep either. He is waiting for an assassination signal._

_He heaved another sigh. This silence is getting his boredom even worse. He needs to go outside for a while. There, he might find something that would interest his weary bones._

_He blinked. Shall he change his outfit? No. He doesn't need to bother changing clothes for a stroll outside. A soft click could be heard as the door went locked. Illumi picked up and opened a gray umbrella as he stepped onto the rainy ground._

_Moving his head about, he heard sounds of merrymaking shouts coming from the west. It's such a freezing cold drenching night yet party goers filled the streets of York Shin. He continued to walk through the coldness of the night._

_The rain stopped. Black clouds glided aside giving way to the the crescent silvery glow of the dark sky. But that pale glory up high did not interest him either. His auditory sense gave it's attention to the slow yet sure light steps walking straight to his direction. Whoever it was, he doesn't care. But he must admit that the strong aura of the person aroused his curiosity. He closed his umbrella. A gentle breeze caressed his hair gently._

_The aura went closer... closer... But where is the source of that dangerous energy? His eyes hovered onto the blackness unpenetrated by the faint crescent lighting source of the starless heavens. And he saw a shadow walking towards him. Beautifully formed almond-shaped eyes were fixed to him as if examining tactfully every inch of his visage. Not a hint of fear could be seen from those golden irises. Their gazes met. Not a single word was uttered. An unexplainable sensation went trickling down his spine. A somewhat unfamiliar beating came pounding hardly on his chest._

_Retreat or attack? He was confused. The aura was strong but the nen was not shown yet. The motive is unclear though. Those eyes were devoid of any emotion, just like his own, an ultimate reflection of his very self - unreadable...unfathomable..._

_Closer... Closer..._

_Those steps continued till they were inches apart. Their auras touched but brushed away in just a second. He was dismayed when he realized that he could never take a full view of that face. Only half of it is susceptible to his vision. The lower half was completely covered by a black handkerchief. _

_Ah, how he wanted to grasp that hand and pull that ugly piece of cloth concealing the thing he badly wished to see! Why must that face remain a mystery to his eyes? _

_Illumi blinked as those steps went farther and farther until all that was left was a memory of those. Surprisingly enough, a voice at the back of his mind is screaming frantically, commanding him to follow the disappearing sound. But he mustn't. He isn't that stupid to enact on such irrational thought._

_A pang of regret struck him as his feet carried him to the opposite direction. Will they ever meet again? He isn't that certain. The negative percentage is higher though. He failed to perceive that face. Why haven't he thought of making a conversation? He wasn't afraid, he's damn sure of that. How could he become so stupid?_

_Yet despite of that uncertainty, one thing is clear to him: those eyes struck something inside of him. He mustn't deny that. He could never deceive himself._

_Heaving his usual sigh, he continued to walk as a sharp pierce of unfamiliar pain stabbed something on his chest. What could it be? Remorse? Did he want to see that face so badly? Ah, he must never expect that unprecedented encounter to happen again. He had no right to demand of something like that. But how could such anonymous person make him want so much?_

_His brain commanded his muscles to move fast forward but it seems like his body had grown a mind of it's own. He commanded himself not to look back but he did the opposite. The painful stab tore his chest open as he looked at the empty avenue. Not a trace of that unexpected encounter remained. _

_Illumi vision went blurred. What was happening to him? He felt a warm gush of water on his cheeks. He touched it with his fingers. Is he crying? No! It couldn't be! Only those weak, illogical humans cry. Not him. He is a Zaoldyeck. A heartless assassin. How could he...?_

_He wiped the wetness on his face. His head moved to look for a place to rest for a while. No not rest. Relax is the more appropriate term. He must empty his thoughts to forget the memory of those eyes which held his eyes captivated... made the thing on his chest beat so fast then bleed so painfully as that strong mysterious aura vanished from his sight in a flick of a finger...that brief, unexpected gaze which stirred up his mind...or shall we say his...HEART?_

_..._

_..._

A frantic ringing of his mobile phone disturbed those thoughts. Illumi pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hehehe... there it is. it's a bit hanging but I hope you'll appreciate it. tnx 4 reading.. if you have time, please review.


	4. Chapter 4:The Danchou's Insanity

DISCLAIMER: hUNTeR X hUNTer IS NOT MINE...

hello there! this is for continuation. hope u enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 4: THE DANCHOU'S INSANITY**

Kuroro walked back and forth the elegant entrance hall of the mansion he and his friends purchased to be their new residence. The golden light coming from the incandescent bulb did not help him relax either. He shook his head. Gosh! His mind is again in a state of total frenzy!

C'mon, c'mon! He must decide as of this moment! He is running out of time. So... should he call or not? Call or not? What?

But what is he going to tell Illumi by the way? Yeah. An apology. He should. That bumping effect on the elevator obviously irked his beautiful angel. He must say sorry now or his auditor might scorn at him forever. _But he is scorning at me already._

He shook his head harder than ever. This situation is getting more and more complicated. Call or not? Call or not? _Ergh!_

Absolute madness. That's the exact situation he is in as of this moment. Ah! His logical self is disappearing faster. When on earth could he possibly get out of this mess? His once rational brain is getting loose. _Uh!_ He must regain his old calm self or his mind would explode into pieces.

"Danchou?" a soft yet eerily cold voice disturbed his thoughts. His eyes looked onto the direction of that small, slender figure.

"Feitan."

"My apologies. Did I disturb your meditation?"

"Ah, no. Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. I was sent to personally tell you about our progress. We haven't chosen any replacements yet but we found several candidates to be tested. This would mean a delay but we can't simply decide what to do pertaining to those volunteers."

His lips stretched into a warm, emphatic smile he always wore whenever he is with his precious comrades. "I understand. I know the difficulty of finding qualified members. Ubogin and Pakunoda are simply irreplaceable in their exceptional skills in terms of nen. Their contributions to the organization are too great. But even if some limbs are decapitated, the Spider must live. Just continue searching. I'll give you a week more to complete the task." Ah, he needs to be with his friends indeed. Even Feitan's presence made him repossess his lost sanity.

" We'll follow as you command." That childlike body turned it's back and went to step outside.

"A moment Fei," he called.

" Yes?"

"I need your opinion about something. Can I ask you about it for a while?"

"Why, of course. What is it?"

Well, his comrade is willing to share him his badly needed advice. Feitan may be a bloodthirsty sadist but his intelligence is reliable at any rate. "Suppose you are an employee of a company. You have just finished a very tedious job. You're exhausted and you wanted to go home. Suddenly, your employer bumped purposely at you. What would you do?"

Those lovely eyebrows raised. A deep silence lingered for a moment. "Kill him," came a hissing reply.

Kuroro wanted to choke in his own saliva. KILL?

" No. I'll rip off his fingernails first, then snap his fingers, then break his arm, rip off his skin all over, gouge his eyes out, then break his neck. That would be the tragic end of such an annoying existence like him."

He retained his tranquil expression despite the dismay he felt. " Thank you very much for sharing your valuable comment on this matter."

Feitan looked straight into his eyes. " I'm sorry for your disappointment Danchou but that's the best answer I could ever give you."

" It's okay."

Phew! He breathed with relief as Feitan left. That answer was truly amazing. Not an intelligent one but at least a sensible opinion. Illumi was an assassin. That violent, bloody idea may have crossed his mind.

Never mind. Shall he call or not?

All right, all right. He should. His soul could never relax unless he utters an apology. Besides, he used to say those words so many times before, right? There's no problem about that. Eagerly, he picked the mobile from his pocket, dialled and pushed the call button.

The other line rang. Finally, a voice answered. "Hello?"

And the sanity once enveloping him vanished. "Th-This is Rushifuru," he said nervously. "A-ah, d-did d-d-did I d-disturb you?"

"Not at all. Anyway what do you want?"

He fidgeted. "A-ah..." _What should I say?_ "I- I am ...really..." _Shocks!_ Why can't he say it straight to the point? " I am really, terribly, truly sorry about that incident."

"_Ha?_ What incident?" The angelic voice on the other line seemed confused.

"The- The one at the elevator." Had Illumi forgotten that happening which drove his mind to a whirlpool of elusive paranoia? Poor he!

"Oh, it's okay," the cold voice replied. "Is there anything else?"

Kuroro was left in a river of sorrow. "N-nothing else."

"Okay. If that is so we must end this conversation. Thanks for calling anyway. Bye."

His eyes closed as he pushed the end call button. This is indeed hopeless. Such a one-sided affair. Affair? Illumi did not even know about it!

He breathed out harshly. Why can't Illumi reciprocate this crazy emotions inside of him? Why can't he spare even just a short conversation? Is he too busy? Or he had somebody else in mind?

Ah! Useless questions. These would only be left unanswered. The best thing he could ever do is to love in silence. It's not so pitiful, you know. At least his pride was saved. This would definitely cause too much pain but he knew he would survive.

Hey! Why is he thinking of such unimportant matter? Why is he grieving over such useless thing? He must be happy now. A good omen is showing out. The Ryodan remained alive despite all adversaries they have undergone. It calls for a celebration right?

But he can't lie to his very self. His heart was totally torn in the guise of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so there! hope you'll review. tnx. TC. :-)gyo


	5. Chapter 5:Second Encounter Part One

HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MY PROPERTY.

--

Another chapter again.I'm so sorry. But I'm somewhat interested by this plot so juz' bear with me.

All right. For continuation, Illumi faces his "heaven" once and for all... Enjoy reading..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 5:SECOND ENCOUNTER - PART ONE**

Illumi's hands swiftly made clickings on the keyboard while occasionally throwing glances on a book. He seriously gazed at the spreadsheet displayed on the monitor. Seems like he's in the mood now. He finished the job with a tap on the enter bar.

He looked around. Well, seems like nobody is looking at him. He turned his swivel chair round and round. He smiled at the back of his mind. Had his mother seen him do such playful manner, she would probably shriek in anguish. _Duh. Who cares anyway? She had always been paranoid since birth._

The innate smile in him grew wider. He felt so relaxed today. He slept well last night. Thanks to Kuroro's call, his senses went calm. A thought struck him. Ah, his boss had done him much favor. And he would never ever permit anybody who had helped him remain unpaid.

_Hmmm..._ What could he possibly do to pay it back? He must think for a while. What sort of payment should it be? A party? A gift? Or another favor? He decided to go with the second choice. And what kind of gift would it be? Food? Uh, Kuroro isn't much of a gourmet. But his keen eyes observed his employer's love for informative books. What kind of book?

_Nah! It's far more accurate to ask Rushifuru about it._

Ask? Why won't just treat Kuroro out? After all, his boss deserved such "compensation" for helping him recover from the clutches of the maddening memory which ate his entire brain. And he must also apologize. Why, he just slammed –well not exactly slam –the phone without even giving his boss a chance to say what he really wanted to say.

He had been too insensitive. How could he do such insulting thing to his kind employer? How could he just end the conversation which actually helped him out of a dimension of total irrationality? But Kuroro did not even fire him. Uh! Too patient indeed. No wonder those Spiders looked upon him with uttermost respect and loyalty as their leader. Their Danchou.

Spiders? Those fellow comrades of that seemingly fragile figure with golden eyes?

He took hold of himself. Those memories were coming back again. Of course he was damn of a psychologist to understand the pattern of his crooked behavior. But he just can't control it.

Uh! He is hallucinating now! He could see those intimidating eyes stare at him once again...

"Hey. 'You okay?" A cold voice asked.

Illumi blinked. Why, this isn't a hallucination! Those eyes were real! And just in front of him!

...

_TWO YEARS AGO:_

_Mafia leaders sat quietly on the conference table. Not even a single breath disturbed the silence. No breathing actually. They're already dead._

_A fly landed onto the chairman's eyes as Kalluto walked towards his great grandfather Maha who seemed amused staring at the lifeless, immobile corpses sitting stiff on the elegant upholstered chairs. Big pins could be seen as drops of blood joined the deep red, splattered liquid painting almost every corner of the tiled floor. The tranquil scene was disturbed by a loud, unexpected ringing of a mobile phone._

"_Yes?" a calm voice answered the call._

"_Illumi," said a deep powerful voice on the next line. "Is it true that you are hired to assassinate the mafia?"_

"_Yes, father," he answered._

_Silva burst laughing. "Oh! They are my clients! They hired me to assassinate the Danchou of the Ryodan."_

"_Danchou? He is my client."_

_"What hilarity!"_

_"Anyway, how is he?"_

_"Still alive. Your grandfather and I decided to let him live. And how are my clients?"_

_"Dead. All dead," he replied._

_"Alright. That is all I want to hear. Goodbye for now."_

_"Bye, father."_

_The line went dead. He motioned to push the phone on his pocket when it rang once again. "Yes?"_

_"Illumi, I am in trouble. I need your help."_

_"Alright, Hisoka. What is it?"_

_"I need your disguise skills here."_

_"Can you clear things out?"_

_"Your client Kuroro was held captive by Kurapika and your brother Killua with his friend Gon are hostaged by the Ryodan. The exchange negotiations will happen as of this moment. You know very well how I wanted to fight the Danchou." Hisoka let off a maniacal laugh. "Well I need to see how he would fare in the Kuruta's hands but these stupid Spiders are getting suspicious already. This is where your skill would absolutely fit in. So, would you help me out?"_

_"Give me your location. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

...

_Illumi tossed another card, the way Hisoka does after accomplishing a solitaire game. His lips curled into a mishievous Hisoka-smile. Well, his bluff went well. Nobody in the Ryodan seemed to recognize his disguise. Tsk, tsk. How could such strong nen-users get fooled by such mask intended for oblivious creatures?_

_He grinned. No flaws at all. He packed the cards silently while observing the six individuals sitting quietly within the area. _

_The aura combination was deadly. Every member as so lethal indeed, just like him. Just like the golden-eyed one he met two hours and thirty seven minutes ago. He tossed an ace into the air then caught it back. Ah! That guy was absolutely unforgettable. He could still vividly remember that fateful encounter. The small dainty body walking through that dark avenue, the bluish black hair tousled upon by a passing breeze, those beautiful golden almond-shaped eyes which locked into his gaze..._

_Wait a second! Did he say golden eyes? Why those gold irises were just in front, giving him a sharp glare! He wanted to fidget but instead flashed a sarcastic smile. "Quit looking at me like that Hisoka or I'll take your eyes out," came a cold hiss._

_Ah! Such adorable hiss. He threw his hands to the air in mock surrender. "All right," he said mimicking Hisoka's teasing voice._

_Those eyes stabbed him with an annoyed look and went straight to a dark corner with a big "eyebrow less" fellow following him._

_What was the name of this guy by the way? Hisoka never mentioned anything to him. Oh, it's alright. He'll find out afterwards. But damn! His eyes were unwittingly following that fragile-looking figure moving about this godforsaken place. Why does a celestial being need to be a Ryodan, a hated bandit loathed by many? Those small childlike hands are only fit to be caressed and touched with gentleness, not to be fought with. That delicately colored skin must be taken care of, not exposed in the harsh environment of Ryuuseigai. Those beautiful eyes must be adored and cherished, not be looked upon with disdain just like what the mafia did. Ah, those heathen creatures really deserved to die in his hands._

_WHAT?! What did he think a while ago? Adored and cherished? Where the hell in his vocabulary did he get that? Hmmm... He is thinking of something unacceptable, but so what? He can't deprive himself of admiring such beauty although it is not yet fully revealed to him. The mystery embodying that face thrilled him even more. Uh! That handkerchief must be destroyed._

_Just then, those hands untied the knot at the back of that head. And the pernicious black cloth slipped out. Illumi felt like flying! He could hear alleluias of angels! Finally, the mystery was unveiled before his very eyes! _

_He heaved a deep, deep sigh as his eyes went down that sweet-looking lips. Oh! If there is heaven, this is it!_

...

"Hey." The cold familiar voice disturbed his thoughts. "Are you listening? I said I want to speak to Mr. Rushifuru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehehehehe...another hanging one.. Well I just can't help it..hehehe...

I hope you'd still appreciate this one. If you have time, please review. Thanks a lot. TC always. :-)gyo


	6. Chapter 6:Second Encounter Part Two

HxH is not my property.

Hi there! This chapter is somewhat serious, but just read on. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 6: SECOND ENCOUNTER - PART TWO**

Feitan scanned every slight movement of this gracefully elegant fellow behind the office table. Those black eyes went staring at him as if analyzing whether he was real or a nonexistent hallucination.

"Hey," he called. "Are you listening? I said I want to speak to Mr. Rushifuru." He made his voice sound so impatient. Well, he was really losing his patience. He needs to speak to Kuroro personally. The information he is going to disseminate is too dangerous to be heard or found out by others.

"W-what?" a soft eerie voice spoke somewhat shocked as if he was transported from an imaginary dimension back to the real world.

"I need to speak to Mr. Rushifuru," he repeated as patiently as he could. Could it have been another person, his anger could have burst out and killed this ghastly yet alluring figure. But there is something that prevents his evil blood to hurt this guy beyond the table.

The expressionless face looked at him. "I guess you are no yet oriented with the official departmental functions of this entity. But since you have come to me, I will call him in his office. Please sit down and wait for a moment." He sat down.

Fine long hair cascaded down that shoulders as he grayish swivel chair swung to the left.

Is this one a man or a woman? His eyes took sight of the wooden thing above the chair with a name inscribed therein. Mr. Illumi Zaoldyeck. _Zaoldyeck?!_

Candle-shaped fingers caught the phone from its cradle and dialed. "Auditing Department. May I speak to Mr. Rushifuru please?" That voice went silent for a moment. "Yes. Somebody is looking for you down here, sir." The airy voice spoke to him once more. "What is your name please?"

"Feitan," he replied.

"Feitan," repeated that voice to the one at the other line. "Okay then." That hand gave him the phone. He took it as normally as he was.

"Danchou, we need to speak privately."

"I'm coming. Stay where you are."

The conversation ended. All right. He must stay where he is. He remained seated on that silent office.

Well, actually, he is knowledgeable about the different functions of this company's departments. But he had almost entered every office of this building except this one. This Auditing Section aroused his curiosity even more when his Danchou told him to keep away from this creepy area. He just disobeyed his leader's orders for the first time. But he only wanted to know what is it like in here. Who are inside. And now he knew the reason why. Danger is lurking upon these walls. A Zaoldyeck's presence is the exact explanation.

He intently gazed upon his dreadful person. An auditor to be exact. Well, this kind of profession means that all people engaged in it are skillful with numbers and verbal analysis –an ability he had always admired with great reverence. And this one in front of him is truly fascinating. Beautiful in form, high-level intelligence, strong aura, powerful nen. Just like his Danchou. Lethal. He smiled from within. Why, danger is lovely.

Those seemingly dead eyes raised to meet his gaze. Ah, so beautiful indeed. That seeming lifelessness had drawn his attention so much. His man is indeed a Zaoldyeck. No expressions, no emotions. Death personified.

"Fei," Kuroro's voice disturbed his thoughts.

He turned his head away from that captivating face. "Shall we go now?"

His Danchou nodded. "Yes. Come on now."

They both headed to the elevator. A good chance indeed. Nobody is around except for the two of them. Kuroro seemed to notice his thoughts flying. "Fei, do you have something in mind that you want to speak out?"

"I was wondering. How did that Zaoldyeck land in here? And he is too wealthy to accept such job, right?"

"I can't state those reasons without his consent. His reasons for his application are of personal matters. Anyway, have you collected all information I wanted to know??"

"Yes. I bring you bad news. There are some adversaries arising from the underground society of this city. The western-based mafia collaborated upon raising its hand against us. If they will be given chances to live, the safety of the Ryodan will be at stake. We have already planned on what to do pertaining to them. All we need now is your command. Shall we eliminate them?"

"As fast as you can," came the unhesitant reply.

He remained silent for a moment. "Danchou."

"Yes?"

"How about the replacements?"

"It can wait. For now, the hindrances to our progress must be eliminated for the shortest span of time."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Why have you chosen to send for me instead of Shalnark? He is far more knowledgeable than I am."

"No member is knowledgeable than the others. But you do perform a dual task, Fei. This job must be given not only to the Information section but also to the Enforcers. You belong to both groups that is why I chose you."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"For what?"

"I disobeyed your orders. I went inside that forbidden place."

"It's all right, Fei. You're just curious, I know."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"...Uh, never mind. I have to leave."

"All right."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"I... I... will... I will go now."

"Okay."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"I... I... just want to tell...that... uhm, never mind. I'm going."

"Feitan, is somehing troubling you?"

"W-what? Oh, nothing. I'm going."

...

Illumi curled his body on the bed's the soft mattress. He sighed the usual way. Wah... The haunting memory of that face never ceased to excite his senses. He remembered how those eyes looked at him with a hint of admiration. My, my, my! He could feel hi blood rush through his face. This is heaven indeed! That guy from paradise seemed to warm up his mind even more. He closed his eyes dreamily.

Uh! he had acted so foolishly when he heard that adorably cold voice speak to him. Well, he can't just help it. Those eyes were too beautiful to be ignored. Hell! He did tried his best to maintain his poker-face.

It's a good thing indeed that Kuroro appeared on that terribly exhausting scene. Seems like his boss serves as his antidote whenever crazy things in his life happen. If not for his employer's presence, he could have -

Oh, wait! Kuroro! Darn! He had forgotten to tell his boss about that treat! Well was provided with a strong alibi though. His boss was too busy all day long that they never had the chance to speak except when that "heavenly being" appeared in his office. But despite those valid reasons, he could still feel some guiltiness inside him. Hey, why should he? Kuroro never knew anyhing about it. Besides, he is going to "pay back" tomorrow.

Ah, too many favors. Courtesy of his kind employer. That patient consideration made him feel somewhat important. Oh, erase,erase. He could pay it back tomorrow.

On the other side of the coin... maybe he could ask Kuroro some tiny bits of informaion about his heaven. Ah. That face looked so good without the scarf covering it halfway. Those lips doesn't have to be concealed. So warm... so inviting...

He hugged his pillow tighter than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hehehe… there it is. I hope you appreciate it despite its serious mood.

TC always. :-)gyo


	7. Chapter 7:A Piece of Advice

Disclaimer: HxH is Togashi's property and not mine.

Hello HxH people. The treat has finally arrived. Danchou speaks to Feitan while waiting for the arrival of his dear angel. Read on. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 7: A PIECE OF ADVICE**

Kuroro sat on the table. Circumstances seemed to test him. Why, he had already given up the possibility that he and his angel could be –you know –together. But how could he ever kill hose emotions when it is Illumi who comes to him time and time again? Just like this one. Inviting him for lunch. This treatment was an unprecedented one. But as the saying goes, be ready for the unexpected.

But he can't prevent his thoughts racing too far. Does this mean that he had a chance?

He took a deep breath. _Kuroro, please. Breath in, breathe out. Calm down, will you?_

He breathed as harshly as he could. These insane feelings might overpower him. He tried his very best to look as sane as possible but he could feel his sweat flowing too fast. Ah, why do this restaurant lack air conditioners? The ceiling fans did not fan him too well.

Feitan gave him a cold yet obviously concerned look. "What's the matter Danchou?"

Good thing that his comrade agreed to come with him. "Nothing. Uh, Fei, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

He breathed out again to calm his shaky nerves. Maybe a conversation with Feitan would help him grow calm for a while. And this talk will not turn out to be useless but a seriously important one. "Suppose you are very much interested with someone but that person shows no interest in you. You have done all that you can just to go near him but he doesn't seem to be pleased either. Finally, you have decided to avoid him. Then suddenly, he invites you to a party. How would you feel?"

Those eyebrows knitted above the golden eyes. "I'd feel annoyed. He's so disgusting. I would definitely think that he is just playing with my emotions. I don't have too much emotions either. But my annoyance would probably measure a great amount."

"Are you going to kill that fellow?" he asked somewhat amused. This fellow is as bloodthirsty as ever. But he liked to listen to that violent answer anyway. He is regaining his composure once again.

"Of course I will! I'd give that scoundrel my sweet, sweet revenge. He will die slowly. So painfully. Excruciating pain. Then I will spill the deep crimson blood on the floor. That bastard would face his extinction." A satisfied smile stretched on those lips.

Kuroro shook his head slowly. This fellow is indeed hopeless. " Thank you, Fei."

"But I guess you can't do that, Danchou." He looked up and faced the serious gaze that would certainly frighten an ordinary human being. Those eyes seemed to challenge him about something.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because that person has already occupied a space within your being that could never be filled or replaced by anybody else. Am I right?"

His half-closed eyes flew open.

"Surprised, eh?" Feitan gave him a faint smile.

"Fei, you have changed a lot. What happened to you?"

A soft breeze coming from the ceiling fan tousled the bluish black hair. "The only constant thing in this world is change. Have you heard about that saying? People, no matter how cold, could still be melted by foolish emotions that stirs from within. The future is yet to come and many changes may occur. But a sweet memory of the past will always remain cherished inside a longing heart."

Kuroro was dazed. He never expected Feitan to utter such words full of emotion. Why, this tiny guy is a famed sadist. The resident torturer of their troupe. Yet this cruel fellow amazed him by saying something albeit peculiar to the rash personality.

The dainty figure stood up and looked at the clear glass windows of the restaurant. "Well, seems like I have to leave now. That jerk is coming."

"Jerk who?"

"Why, the one you have been so crazy about! Or shall I say, your most favored auditor?"

Kuroro went pale.

"I'm not that naïve, Danchou," Feitan continued. " I could clearly sense the friction within the two of you. I badly wanted to tell you yesterday that he might be a good replacement for one of our fallen comrades, but I just kept the idea to myself because I realized that you are reserving him for some other purposes." Those almond-shaped eyes gave him a wink.

Is he too obvious? Even Feitan caught his "indecent", unprofessional feelings towards Illumi. _My! How foolish of him!_ Shall he continue waiting here? Or shall he leave immediately?

If he waits, Illumi will arrive shortly and he will get caught and his auditor might resign with much disgust and -

"Hey." Feitan gave him an amused laugh. "Don't worry. I bet he did not notice anything about it."

He stood up shaking with hysteria. "No, Fei! I must leave right now! Come on! We have to go!"

Feitan grinned. "You can't do that now. He's already here."

Kuroro sat on the chair as fast as he could. Oh, no! His angel might feel disappointed to see him still standing stiff. It would indeed be insulting if the one you have invited seem uninterested. His hands flew to his unkept hair. Yay! He forgot to put some gel! But it's too late for hair grooming now. How about his face? "Feitan, do I have some dirt on my face? Is my coat okay? Is my tie too- "

"Danchou, relax. Wha! I never thought you would ever get nervous like this. The Kuroro Rushifuru I knew was too calm and tranquil to get so shaky like you do now. Well, people change indeed. Even you have become the exact opposite of your old self. Okay. I need to leave now."

Feitan stepped to go but stopped for a while and faced him. "I just want to tell you some piece of advice. Be honest with him. Don't ever let your fear seize you or you will end up feeling regret as I do now."

_Regret?_ Kuroro felt a warm pat on his back. "Good luck, Danchou."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! Well all chapters are too brief to be called chapters. But gosh! I don't know how to give title to my chapters. Oh, gosh! Please, if you have time, give me some potentially better titles,k? you're contributions are all warmly welcomed. thanks for reading.

I hope you'll read more.

TC always.

:-)gyo


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected News

Hunter X Hunter is not my property nor do it's characters. These both belong to Togashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 8: UNEXPECTED NEWS**

Kuroro looked into the geometric pattern of the tiled floor. He gave another deep breath. Feitan had left. What is he going to do now? _Calm down, okay? Relax. Illumi's not going to eat you._

"Mr. Rushifuru."Ah! That voice is tearing his sanity to pieces! Illumi pulled a chair and sat opposite to him.

"M-Mr. Zaoldyeck," he greeted as warmly as he could putting a calm facade to cover the nervousness inside of him.

"I suppose you were surprised on this sudden invitation."His mind went racing. _Are you going to tell me that I have a chance? That you love me too? Oh, Illumi, I love you. If you just know._"I just want to thank you for giving me so many favors. Well, I feel like I would want to pay you back."

"F-favors?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Yes. You have helped me when I ran away from home by accepting the contract we have both signed two years ago. And... I ...would like to ask you some important...uh, information I need so badly as of this very moment."

"I-information?"

"Yeah, sort of. I know that only you could answer this. Can I trust you on it's confidentiality?"

"S-sure!" Nervous tingling down his spine seeped through almost every cell of his body. Wha! Will his angel confess love to him? Tell that he likes him too? That-

Illumi leaned forward on the table looking intently to his eyes. "Can I ask you something about Feitan?"

His fire turned to ice. "Feitan?"

Those cheeks flushed like roses in full bloom. "Yep. Like his full name, age ,address..."

The thing inside his chest went beating as a mixture of pain and dismay mingled therein. With a heavy heart, he flashed his usual empathic smile as he continued bleeding inside. "O-of course. His complete name is Lin Fei-tan. He is twenty-eight years old-"

"He is older than me? Oh, I think he's younger. That's what I expected. I even thought he's a teenager..." Illumi interrupted. "Go on."

"I don't know his original place of origin and he didn't know either. He did not even see or know his parents. The last thing he remembered from his childhood was his name and his age. Nothing more. Because of that lack of personal information, he decided to claim Ryuuseigai as his address." He cleared his throat. Illumi seemed to concentrate on that 'information'. "He is one of the first members of Genei Ryodan. His best buddy is also one of the original members of the organization, Phinx, the big guy without eyebrows. Well I guess that is all the data I could give you. I just want to ask...why are you asking this?" he asked. The answer would surely cut him open but he needed to know just the same.

Those seemingly lifeless eyes sparkled. "I.. I'm interested to make friends with him." The word 'friends' being emphasized.

Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! He knows that hidden meaning too well. He knows that it connotes a relationship more than fraternal or friendly affections. He just knew it.

Hmm... There is a sense of jealousy inside of him. But he had no right to demand for love, right? Illumi never loved him, or at least like him. And his auditor never knew anything about this stupidity inside him. Ah. This emotions must die as quickly as possible.

"...He is somewhat close to you, right? Perhaps you can introduce him to me..."

"Oh, yes I can." What bitter situation! He is going to build a good 'friendship' between his angel and his most trusted 'adviser'. "But just don't do anything to annoy him. His sadistic nature might hurt you. Gain his respect first before you start creating friendship with him. And he do like poker-faced people like you. He also respected auditors and mathematical persons like you. But beware not to cross the line or he will kill you."

"What line?" Illumi's eyes looked so interested...and excited.

"Well, don't ask him about something personal and something about love affairs. He'll get mad at you."

"Ah, it's okay. I don't like to talk about that either. Does he like to have Italian food or French food?"

"None of the above. He will eat any sort of food that is not so salty and he hates sour stuff."

"Just like I do. Does he like mellow music or rock music?"

"None of the above. He wants complete silence."

"Ah, we really have a lot in common. Does he want to read books?"

"Yes, he does. That Trevor book. He always kept that."

"Trevor Brown? Why, I have many of that in our house!"

Kuroro badly wanted to tumble like a jellyfish put on the dry ground. But he took control over himself. No chance for him now... No chance at all... Illumi loved somebody else. And that person happened to be Feitan..

Of all people in the world why Feitan? What if the Ryodan assembles once again like? Feitan will always be there to remind him of his shameful loss. But he can't blame his comrade either. That tiny guy never knew anything about Illumi's 'interest'. It's only him who knows... Only him.

"So, when are you going to arrange that introduction between us?"

His heart bled profusely. "Maybe I'll just tell him about it for now. If he agrees, I will call you."

"You're so kind, Kuroro. What do you want me to give you in return?"

He fidgeted. _If I would ask for a kiss? Will you do it? _"Nah, I don't need payments. I have more than enough to suit my needs."

"Ah, no. I want to pay you immediately. I don't like debts."

"Don't worry. My help is for free. Besides, Feitan is my comrade in the Ryodan. I think he would surely want to have a new acquaintance."

"Really? Are you sure?" Those cheeks blushed so beautifully. His heart went skipping again so fast.

He nodded. That's the best thing he could ever do for himself, shake this insane feeling off his head.

"Okay, you say so. No payments. But you have done me a great favor once again. I just wanna give you a treat for now. Order as many as you like."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Well...Sort of. Hey, where's the waiter?"

...

...

...

Light, happy steps dotted the silence of Nanka Village. Illumi can't help but smile. That information would be very useful indeed. Another privilege, courtesy of his boss. But he's sure he won't feel guilt again about payments. Kuroro had already said it was for free.

He looked around the place. Nobody is around. He jumped his heart out. Ah! Ha had never been this happy in his entire life! At last! He could meet his heaven! And could possibly make friends. At least friends. He's not expecting a romantic event to happen. He knew it will never happen.

Finally, he arrived to his destination. The solitary home where he had stayed for almost two years. This place where he did his hiding. He knows that his family could trace him if they want to. But they did not. That means his father had already pardoned him for backing out from that marriage arrangement. He had already known that the wedding would still take place even if he and his future bride never liked each other. But this running away means prolonged freedom for both of them.

Just then, he felt the presence of four familiar auras inside his very house. He's sure one of those was his younger brother Killua. He moved his head in confusion as he opened the door. Purple-gray eyes met him as he closed the door behind him. "Killua. What are you doing here? I never permitted you to come into my residence."

Those eyes glared at him with much courage and fury but not without a hint of fear. "I know that you are annoyed by my presence-"

"Quit talking nonsense. Get it on."

"Your fiancée is coming here tomorrow. Father also called me on the phone telling me that your wedding will be moved as early as possible."

"What?! When would that be?"

"Three days from now," came the reply.

"Three days... Are there complications arising from Maraspura?"

"Not at all. Seems like everybody is excited about the marriage ceremony. And oh, Mother also said that your wedding will be publicized. Another record-breaking event. The announcement of our formal connection to that vast empire will be officially declared during the rites. Aren't you happy about it? We will all be seen on TV!"

Illumi stood still. Killua and his companions seemed surprised on his reaction. But he simply did not care at all. His mind went flying somewhere else. How about his dear heaven? He had just gathered pebbles of information about his Feitan. He was so happy knowing that he would be given the chance to get near the most precious being he had ever seen on the face of the earth. And this wedding... this wedding...

"Illumi. Are you alright?"

"Illumi?"

"Onii-chan! Do you hear me?!"

"Kuya Illumi!"

He barely heard those frantic shouts. His mind went blank completely. He felt his weight stumble on the couch.

"Kuya, wake up! Onii-chan!"

...

...

Killua breathed with relief as Illumi finally opened his eyes. It was shocking indeed to see his brother faint like that. His brother whose slight use of nen makes his knees tremble with terror... This graceful, shadowy figure who mercilessly eliminated him on his first take of the Hunter Exam... This long-haired hoodlum who had trained him unceasingly on the arts of assassination since he was a little child. No. His brother is too strong to faint. This is not true. Unbelievable.

"Onii-chan...What happened to you?" He touched that pallid face with sincere concern and pity. "Are you alright, Kuya?"

Illumi said nothing but gazed into the empty nothingness.

"My brother answer me! I can't bear to see you act as weakly as that! You even reprimanded me so many times for being so weak! Don't you ever forget that! You are strong. I know you are! Stand up and act like one!"

Those dark eyes blinked. A drop of tear trickled on the still expressionless face.

He shook those shoulders as hard as he could. For the first time, he had touched his brother not in the guise of training but for a situation of expressing fraternal concern.

"Kuya! Don't you ever cry like that!"Gon patted his shoulder. But he snapped that hand away. "Get off me! I'm gonna confront this bully! Did you hear that Illumi?! C'mon! Just speak to me!"

Tears welled faster on that pale, ivory skin. "I hate you, Illumi! I'm gonna hate you more if you won't talk to me!" Those eyes closed. "Hey! Don't ever try to faint again or I'll kill you. You got that?! C'mon! You're not a very good actor! Open your eyes now and speak to me!"

A knock at the door stirred his hysteria even more. He had always remained thinking even in the worst situations in his life. But his brother is different. This time, his presence of mind faltered.

The knock went frantic.

"Whoever the hell are you, go away!" he shouted. Tears were already falling down his face. He sobbed burying his face on Illumi's chest. It was the very first time he embraced his brother. "Please onii-chan... You can't die..You can't.."

The knock pounded harder than ever. "Illumi? Are you in there?"

Leorio angrily went to the door and yanked it open. "Can't you understand that we are having some problems inside?" But that angry voice ceased to shout as another powerful aura entered the living room.

He immediately turned to see that person. A familiar face appeared before him - one-length hair, kind eyes, a black cross on the forehead. He immediately recognized that guy. It was Kuroro. Leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan. That tall figure went to his brother.

"Illumi, what happened?"

His brother's eyes opened once again. Tose graceful hands signalled them to leave. "Onii-chan, no! I'm not gonna leave you with that bandit around. No way!"

"Killua, please. I need solace now. Just leave."

"But Kuya!"

"Please."

Killua wiped his tears and went out of that house, his friends still following him. They were looking at him. Just as confused as he was. Why, his older brother had looked always mean and evil in his eyes. But those tears... The sad, pleading voice... It all happened the way he had never fathomed it would become. His mind was lulled with so many questions.

Gon patted his shoulder. "Are you so worried, Killua-chan?'

He managed to nod.

"Maybe your brother never gave his consent regarding that marriage," Kurapika speculated.

"You're right," Leorio seconded. "But whoa, man. I never thought Illumi could cry like that."

"So do I!" Gon said. "But he did cry. Shall we go back there, Killua?"

"No. We'll just let him stay there as he wanted."

"But Kuroro might kill him! Or- or trap him-"

"No, he won't."

A deep silence lingered for a moment as the four of them walked away from the house.

"You don't hate him anymore Killua, ne?"

He nodded. "I can't hate him too much. He's still my brother after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How could Danchou possibly comfort his angel in this time of need?

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.

I do hope you appreciate this one.

TC always. :-)gyo


	9. Chapter 9:Heartbroken

Hunter X Hunter is not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 9: HEARTBROKEN**

A purple, glowing mist surrounded the area. Kuroro blinked at the dimness of the room. But that powerful aura vanished as those tearful eyes closed once more.

He wiped those tears with the white piece of cloth in his hand. It was a fortune indeed that his dear auditor left this handkerchief on the table of that restaurant. He was given the chance to comfort his angel at this very time of need. His heart melted as the warm, clear, watery substance flowed unceasingly on those eyes he adored so much.

"What happened, Illumi?" There was no answer. "It's alright. You don't have to say it now. Just cry your heart out."

Tears fell without a sound only to be wiped time and time again There wasn't a sob. Not even a sound of weeping could be heard. Only that surging stream gushing mercilessly on those beautiful cheeks evidenced his angel's grief. He felt so helpless too. He was there yet he can't do anything to alleviate the pain his beloved is undergoing right now.

Ah. His own pain is growing... eating him up. Before he knew it, his vision was already blurred with the same tears Illumi was shedding on his shoulders.

"I do apologize for wetting your shirt, Kuroro. I just can't stop this, you know."

"I know. If you have no dominion over your sorrow, how much more do I? Just let it all out. I'll stay by your side till you recover." His lips unknowingly touched the tip of that nose.

"I'm sorry. I took so much of your time."

"Ah, don't think about that. I voluntarily went here. You have nothing to pay."

Those beautiful fingers touched his chin so gently. "Hey, you're crying too."

"Don't worry. I'm like this whenever I see a friend if mine cry."

"You're indeed a Danchou. No wonder the Ryodan respected you so much."

He can't help smile at such compliment. He fidgeted when he realized that those palms were actually caressing his face! His sanity broke into pieces. All rationality in him went zero. All logic inside his mind vanished like a thin puff of smoke caught inside a raging storm. His heart pounded a million times faster as those fingers touched his lips.

"I know this is too much of me, but can I ask you another favor?"

"Anything," he replied without thinking. "What is it?"

"Make me happy tonight."

He looked into those eyes and wiped all those tears dry. "What?"

There was no answer. Not a single word was spoken. A swishing sound could be heard as the thick satin curtains were mercilessly blown by the mischievous wind coming from the outside of the open window.

Kuroro simply closed his eyes as he felt Illumi's warm sweet mouth engulf his own. His lips opened. He tilted his head upwards following the direction of those palms tenderly caressing his face as their bodies touched in perfect collision. Their tongues moved hungrily, savoring each other's sweetness. Ah! He never thought that this moment would ever happen in reality. But this kiss is absolutely not a dream nor a product of his imagination. This is one hundred and one percent real.

His hands moved, touching those black silken tresses he had always longed to feel on his skin. His fingers ran through that soft, velvety hair as their lips continued tasting each other..still wanting...still fiercely afire with that flame of burning desire.

Those palms stopped stroking his cheeks and traveled down to his waist, wrapping him in a warm, affectionate embrace. He doesn't care at all whether this warmth is true or just a sad painful joke. If the latter proves itself true, he would still feel highly honored to have experienced this pleasurably enthralling moment he have never imagined to take place even in his wildest dreams.

He felt his back press against the sofa's strong support as that sturdy yet graceful figure sat on his lap. He could feel those fingers move over his body, reciprocating the movement of his hands. Their lips parted, only to meet again...and again...and again...

No words. No talking. No instructions to be told.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he felt those fingers trail on his buttocks. His bangs shook to his eyebrows as he threw the back of his head to the sofa. That sigh became a slight moan when he felt those fingers explore between his thighs.

Ah! Please don't stop!

He caught Illumi in his arms and released him from the kiss. His lips trailed over that slender neck. He was overjoyed when he heard his angel murmur a soft whisper. "Feitan..."

He felt as if he was dipped into the sea. What? Feitan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yey! I'm almost finished... Keep reading. I hope you enjoy..

TC always.

:-)gyo


	10. Chapter 10:Heartbroken Part Two

**CHAPTER 10: HEARTBROKEN II**

**...**

Illumi immediately withdrew himself from Kuroro. "R-Rushifuru I apologize."

It's a good thing indeed that their clothes are still intact on their bodies. At least it's not so humiliating. Now he feels like he wanted to burst out and cry. He knew it. He had known all about it but now, things are made even clearer. His angel will never ever love him. And won't even "take advantage". He was going to give his all yet still, he got rejected.

Those dark eyes went gazing at the floor with much remorse and embarrassment. "I- I'm really sorry, Kuroro. I didn't mean it. I – I was just so…" Illumi heaved a deep sigh. "…overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

His eyes wanted to shed the tears forming in his eyes, but he took hold of his emotions as strongly as he could. "I- It's alright," he uttered as calmly as possible. "I understand."

"I was just very much tensed, you know. I'm getting married."

He wanted to gasp at such news but he didn't. "Getting married? You ran away, didn't you?"

That gentle voice sighed once more. "Yes I did. But you know my family. They will do everything to keep our name clean and dignified. And I can't just disobey them for my own selfish motives."

"Selfish motives? It is your life they are risking, Illumi!"

"Nah. If what you said is true, so be it. But I can't escape from them. I can't also bear to see our name insulted because of me. I can't bear to see myself regarded as a disgrace of the Zaoldyeck. That wedding is an important business transaction to our clan. My fiancée is a princess of the Maraspura Empire of the Western Continent. She didn't like me though, but her father Emperor Yuan wanted protection from the assassination plot threatening his very life. He never had a son though and noble women like his daughter can only serve as regents. Such situation is bad for their clan. They needed a male heir that's why a marriage arrangement between our families was done instead of paying cash. In turn we could have a very powerful connection in the Western Hemisphere."

His heart was stabbed again and again but he didn't mind. "When will the wedding take place?"

"Three days from now," came the reply. Illumi went sighing so pitifully.

"You love Feitan, don't you?" he asked. He knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it from his angel's lips.

Illumi ran his fingers though his lovely hair. "Yes. I do. But I know he won't love at all. He may be in love with somebody else or he just doesn't care about me at all. I'm so hopeless. And now that my wedding is coming, I'm absolutely sure that I can't have him. Not ever."

_The same way I can't have you. Not ever._ He remained silent. He can't just talk with that lump on his throat.

"I'm really sorry, Kuroro. I thought you were he. I'm always hallucinating so terribly whenever I think of him. I'm really, really stupid. I brought you into this. I'm so ashamed of what I have done. Did I hurt you?"

"No you did not." _You killed me Illumi._ He forced his voice to stay tranquil, the usual manner. "I do understand." _I understand that you will never be mine. Never._ "I must leave now." He turned his back. No. Illumi must never see him cry like this. He can't afford to see his angel so confused.

"Ah, wait." Illumi picked something under the table adjacent to the sofa. "I have caused you much trouble. I even shamelessly attempted to –you know – do something indecent to you. This disturbance must end. I resign."

Kuroro stood still as if he was nailed on the couch. He felt as if the world's gravity has stopped exerting force to him. How he wanted to disappear as of this very moment! The saying said that "_There's a rainbow always after the rain."_ But it seems like that saying needs to be inverted. _A rain always after the rainbow_. No. Not rain. A storm. A fiercely merciless storm. A big, big storm.

"Are you crying?" that voice struck his ears once again.

"Yes I am," he replied. "You are an asset to my company. You are a very efficient auditor, do you know that? SGR Foods Incorporated will always remember the great contribution you have given for its development. If you ever change your mind, the company is always ready to receive you back."

Unexpectedly, he felt those arms wrap him again in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much. You are indeed a good friend. I never thought I would meet someone like you. You're one in a million, Kuroro."

His lips stretched into a bitter smile. "You too. You're indeed a good friend." Those fingers dried his tears. This time he smiled a formal smile. " I think you're okay now. I must leave."

"I'm indeed okay. Thanks a lot."They shook hands once again like that of the first day they've met.

Kuroro walked towards the door. Seems like his brain had totally exploded. He never thought he would undergo such pain like this. There's indeed a rain after the rainbow. Yes. True indeed. After those caresses, after that kiss…

His feet walked and walked and walked without knowing where he is. The streaming flow of water in his eyes never stopped.

Illumi is indeed an angel. Unwittingly seduced him, kissed him, and flew away just like that…

But the pain! Ah! The pain! The pain! This is too much! Too insane! Why can't he control this sorrow? Why can't he? Where is the Kuroro who planned assassination plots without a flaw? The Kuroro who took lives without thinking twice? The Kuroro who stole abilities without his victims suspecting his real motive? Ah! This isn't him! This isn't him!

A beeping sound stopped his thoughts. He seemed not to hear it as he continued wandering aimlessly on this place where he is. The honking persisted. "Hey! If you wanna die, kill yourself! Don't make me a criminal!"

His eyes met that angry face, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Other angry eyes glared at him.

"You bastard! Get out of the way!"

"Hey pretty boy! Do you know you're instigating a traffic?!"

"Just go! We don't need matinee idols here! This bridge will surely explode having you around!"

"Mad fool! Can't you understand?!"

He released his nen. _You do not understand. It is you who do not understand._ He opened the book in his hands.

Powerful explosions filled the whole area. Frightened screaming echoed in every the smoke was cleared, the noise remained. A big crack sounded to the terror of everybody witnessing the calamity.

"The bridge was falling!" a child shouted.

Shouts of fright followed. Cars fell down on the deep body of water underneath. Fires above burned everything they could consume.

Kuroro closed the book in his hands as he felt himself land on the cool liquid. Ah, what peace. What serenity. If he would die now, so be it. He had nothing to live for.

How about his comrades? Ah, the Ryodan can always have another Danchou. They were all skillful fellows. The organization will surely live.

He closed his eyes. His body went engulfed with the wetness surrounding him. Finally, ha was submerged into the dark waters. His breathing stopped.

...

...

...

It was a cold night. Everything was silent. Everybody seemed to feel the unusual penetrating coldness of the air. The rounded moon shone its silvery glow to the darkness of the starless sky.

A flickering light of a dying torch could be seen in a noiseless hut with a thatched roof in the midst of a dense forest. Immobile corpses decorated the area with their blood painting the wooden walls.

Feitan touched that kind, saintly face so gently as if he was holding a fragile, precious gem. He could feel the warmth of those cheeks despite the freezing wind blowing his bluish black hair. Those eyes opened. He immediately withdrew his hand.

"F-Fei…" Those lips uttered his name in a faint whisper.

"Danchou," he replied. "What happened?"

That beautiful face heaved a weary sigh. "I want to die… Could you please end my life now?"

"What?" He stopped to think for a while. "Did that fucking man leave you?"

"No, Fei… He never left me…"

"He rejected you? How dare him!" His brows knitted with rage. He thought that auditors are intelligent people. He thought that Zaoldyeck is fit for his Danchou. But that long-haired one was too stupid for letting Kuroro go. That Illumi was admittedly alluring and beautiful but that guy dared to hurt the most valuable person in his life. _Such pernicious creature! He must-_

"Fei, please…" That whisper seemed so helpless. His anger grew more intense than ever.

"Danchou, just tell me what he did! Tell me what you want! Do you want him to come back to you? Just wait! I'll bring him right here!"

"No, please… Just let it be…"

"Why the hell must I let it be?!"

"… Don't leave… Just stay…"

"I will stay as long as you want. But tell me Danchou, tell me what you want! Do you want me to cut his damn head off?"

"No, Fei… Just leave it this way.. I have always known that we could never be together. And I understand. I can't make him love me at all."

He pulled Kuroro to sit up and pushed him on the wall. "How could you just surrender like that?! Look at yourself! You are sitting here so helplessly like a dying fish! I could kill you if I want to!" He knew that those words would probably cut the heart of an ordinary person. But this man in front of him isn't ordinary. Sharp remarks could surely make his Danchou stand up and rise once again. But his shoulders fell in dismay when those eyes closed. "Danchou! Danchou!"

"Then kill me now," came the reply.

He ran his hands on his face. "Danchou why are you so stupid?! It's not yet the end of the world! We have many important matters to do! Danchou, wake up! The Ryodan needs you! We need you Danchou_!" I need you! I love you!_

"Fei, please…just leave it. I promise you, as soon as I wake up, I will never ever get myself insane like this, hm? And please don't tell any of our comrades about this. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes, I promise. This secret will always remain between the two of us."

He felt those hands touch and entwine his own. "Please…come closer…"

He obeyed. He could never deprive his most respected leader the comfort he could give. His Danchou… This man whom he gave all his loyalty… And the love he never imagined he would feel inside his cold, cruel heart. "Danchou?"

"Can you lend me your shoulder for a while?"

He nodded. How could he say no to such request? He leaned forward. Those arms wrapped around him so tight. He closed his eyes giving that embrace back. "Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Do you really love him so much?"

"Yes, I do."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Nobody can replace him. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right, Fei."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to forget him now?"

"I know I could never forget him completely but I will do my best to kill my fascination for him."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so patient?"

"This world could be very annoying if you wont stretch your patience, Fei."

"Danchou."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure. Why not? Hey-"

He stopped those words by sealing those soft warm lips with his own. He doesn't care whether he will gain response or not. What's important is this opportunity to taste the sweetness he had always longed to feel inside of him. But surprisingly, his Danchou gave him complete obedience. As of this moment he became the leader and Kuroro followed his every command.

Uh, could this be called a rape? Nah! His Danchou is obviously enjoying every bit of it. When he opened his eyes briefly, he saw those eyelashes flutter in the dim light of the flickering torch flame. Their sole light source went out as a passing wind blew it off mercilessly.

_Duh! Who cares anyway?_

He felt so light and happy. The moon will be the only witness of this moment he had maddeningly waited for in his whole life. What about… _Ah! Quit thinking! Tomorrow could take care of itself._

But should he take advantage if this vulnerable state? No. No, he can't.

He withdrew himself from the kiss. He looked at Kuroro. His Danchou is asleep now. Seems like the only the moon will remember.

An unfamiliar stab of pain pierced his chest. He walked out from that hut and stepped into the coldness of the night.

...

...

...

_**It is indeed hurting when the one you love never seem to reciprocate your feelings. **_

_**But take time to look around and you'll see that somebody out there is waiting for you…**_

**THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so, there is it! I hope you enjoy reading the whole story. I'm sorry I cant write "actual" YAOI, hehehe... I don't have the courage to do that gosh

I would like to use this opportunity to thank the people I owe so much in writing this stuff: **bigSEED **and **Lumi75**!!!!Guys I owe you the support I badly needed in continuing this story. I hope you'll continue... PLEASE hehehe

And to all fanfic readers out there,please if you have time, review me too.

And to all Filipinos out there, PARANG AWA N'YO NA! I-REVIEW N'YO NAMAN AKO, O!

Ug sa tanang Bisaya diha, MALOOY TAWON MO! REVIEW PUD MO OY!

. /tear. tear/

TC always.

:-)gyo


End file.
